Bunnie Rabbot
Grand Master Bunnie Rabbot: "Those who do not fear the sword they wield have no right to even wield a sword at all." (translated from Jang) - Grand Master Bunnie Mei Rabbotou Full name: Grand Master Mei Rabbotou/Grand Master Bunnie Mae Rabbotou Race: Nanomorphically cybernetic-enhanced Genetic Hybrid Rabbit Age: not given D.O.B.: May 5th, XXXX Eyes: emerald green Fur: golden sienna and white Hair: golden blond, sometimes dyed strawberry blond Weight: not given Inate element: Light-attribute Chi Hybrid Ability: Sixth Sense (telepathy, clairvoyance, miscellaneous psionics) Prefered weapon: Twin Shinobi Katanas (karate form), Variable D-Chip enabled arm cannons (cybermorphed form) Preferred Vehicle(s): horse (Hino-Hoshiko), "Shuriken" prototype hover chaser cycle Favorite Food: Miso Ramen Favorite Music Genre: Traditional Jangese folk/koto/taikos Favorite TV Show: "The New Adventures of Detective Kun-Kun" Theme A: "Oriental Sentinels" (Argoyle and Urgoyle) - Mega Man ZX Advent Theme B: "A Zen Spirit Burns Crimson" (Zazen Town) - Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon Personality Profile: Second in command of Miranda UCI, Bunnie is a trained war machine with a Jang burning crimson zen spirit and the wisdom to match. Described as stoic, elegant, and noble, it's impossible not to take her seriously. Bunnie is one of the most well-respected members in the entire UCI operation, local or global and those who've seen her in action can understand why. Walking softly, and carrying a big sword, Bunnie does not seek an easy life, only a just one. Her unofficial philosophy is to never let them see you sweat; she maintains a very strong facade of being unbreakable while inside she's often haunted by past memories and inner turnoil. If something actually catches her by suprise, then it's likely something to see. If she actually raises her voice, people listen. Though she often finds herself asking herself what the point of trying to teach if no one ever learns (usually in regard to faux pas involving Violet, Chameleon and Cima). Bunnie does have her soft side and it comes in fuzzball threes named Hojicha, Bancha, and Kukuicha, respectively. Being Jang-born and raised in both Jang and the former city-kingdom of Ecotropia, Bunnie Rabbot is always formal and always polite, never speaking bluntly how she feels and is always scrutenizing people for redeemable qualities. In spite of all of the hardships and tragety she's lived through, Bunnie considers herself a strong optimist. Her life's motto is that sometimes hope is all she ever really has in the world History: Birth and early childhood: Bunnie Mae Rabbot was born Bunnie Louise Rabbotou (Her real middle name is in her words "Never to be spoken, written, or conveyed in any form.") to Shiroshi Akira Rabbotou and Anna May Fields-Rabbotou in the oriental country of Jang where she lived for five years of her life. She grew up disciplined, headstrong, and outwardly fearless if not a little tomboyish. Disliking girlish things and really disliking the bows her mother would insist she wear on her ear tips, Bunnie found herself drawn more to her father's culture and lifestyle, while secretly keeping a spark of her mother's world glowing within her. From the moment she learned to speak, she studied intensely both Common and Jang at the same time, becoming fluently bi-lingual. From the moment she could stand on her own two feet, she was training super-intensly in the martial arts and would continue to do so during the course of her life. Ecotropia years: At about the age of five, Bunnie's family migrated to the Hybrid city-kingdom of Ecotropia. Described as on of Neo Arcadia's "two satellite neighbors", Ecotropia was the sister country of further-away island province, Edoropia. While, not sharing Edoropia's "adapted" Jang style or Neo Arcadia's "melding pot of the world races", Ecotropia's synergistic balance of nature and technology was the envy of that part of the world; being environmentally conscious very early on it in its founding and taking technology to far beyond anyone's expectations--even surpassing Neo Arcadia, Renalia, Appra, and even Vorostov at one point. Bunnie found life to be a lavish if not a slightly excessive, but definitely enjoyable. Shiroshi found his calling as one of the three generals under the Acorn Royal Family, serving (and befriending) Maximillian himself; three of them--Shiroshi Rabbotou, Pierre D'Cooliette, and Amadeus Prower had become a veritable "Three Musketeers" with King Max as their D'Artagnion. Anna, a southern belle at heart, spent her days as a homemaker and confidant to Queen Alecia Acorn. Feeling a little out of place when invited to join Lady Alecia Acorn, Rosemary Prower, and Anique D'Cooliette for tea or croquette, she did her best to fit in and even went so far as to introduce the women of the Royal Court to a few more...rustic passions. Bunnie garnered a lot of attention for being the new foreign kid. And being from Jang, sparked a lot of fascination from the children of Ecotropia. As daughter of the newest General to the Acorn Family, Bunnie would find herself in the position of Lady-in-Waiting to the fair Princess Sally Acorn, whom Bunnie befriended rather quickly amongst the other children of the royal court. Sally was described by some as a responsible, very-mature-for-her-age good student while others called her a bit of a snobish spoiled royal and know-it-all teacher's pet. While Bunnie took her responsibility of being Sally's guardian and personal servant seriously, she connected on a very personal level and even enjoyed her passion as Sally's "royal hairdresser". Bunnie and Sally found themselves befriending a small group of children both offspring of the royal court or connected in some way to it. These included the court's rather nervous and cowardly squire--Antoine D'Cooliette (and the General's son); big loveable goof, Rotor Walrus-- the assistant to the knighted Minister of Science, the recently born son (whose name has not been recorded in any known database) of General Prower, and the nephew of the Minister of Science (whose names have also been lost to the ages). As Bunnie often witnessed, said nephew and Sally were always arguing due to their greatly different personalities--Sally being a well-mannered book-following straight arrow and their mutal friend being an impatient, instinctive, "way past cool" magnet for trouble who was always devouring cheese coneys. Bunnie couldn't help but crack a smirk, understanding those two's relationship (and unlikely attraction to each other. Secretly she believed the two of them would probably end up together if it weren't for the royal lineage thing getting in the way.) Bunnie was often a trouble-breaker, finding herself playing mediator between disputes and rarely having to resort to force to prove her point. Despite many thinking the countrary, Bunnie actually learned to dislike violence at an early age but was not afraid to use it if it was in fact a last resort. If King Acorn would have approved, Bunnie probably would have taught Sally self-defense just as a precaution. End of Halcyon Days: Ecotropia was believed to be on the brink of a new golden era when it all came crashing to a disasterous and fiery end. Vorostov, actually closer in distance to Ecotropia than Neo Arcadia, had foolishly put its trust in self-serving politicians--some greatly outspoken against Ecotropia and Neo Arcadia and even Hybrids in general. Promising years of prosperity, their political platforms had skyrocketed their careers while bankrupting the country in wealth and resources. As famine and poverty began to rise while Ecotropia continued to prosper, the leaders believed that the simple way out was to take it from their accursed neighbors. But to do so directly would invariably mean an international incident and would be inevitably condemned by the League of Nations as not only an act of war but there would be sufficient evidence to give probably cause to the possibility of a racially-motivated war crimes. So within a small secret society within the government, those desperate to find the answer decided to hire a covert black-ops mercenary outfit to secretly infiltrate, assassinate and confiscate within Ecotropia's own kingdom walls, without any risk of implication to Vorostov or its government. The plan centered around the modern-day genie's lamp or golden goose--a miracle answer to everything in the form of an A.I. Construct that served as the master database for every wealth of knowledge, wisdom, discovery, and piece of culture whether ancient or popular within the city kingdom--a seed which when planted would guide an entire civilization to sprout up to a mega-metropolis or accelerate an existing one's growth to decades even centuries beyond the rest of the world in a compressed amount of time. The proverbial cake to go with the icing of riches, food, and wealth which would just happen to find its way into Vorostov slowlyl but surely at a rate that wouldn't draw suspicion. With the right people as the "face" of their operation, a lot of greedy leaders were in standing to become Vorostov's saviors at the exense of Ecotropia. Rumor was that this "Royal Portable Megaframe" computer had been passed down to every generation of king that had ruled Ecotropia and none of them could even explain where the RPM originated from; just that it was a family heirloom. The portable computer was said to be passed down to Sally's brother, Prince Elias Acorn at the time of his future coronation which meant it was still in Maximillian's possession. One the day of the attack, Bunnie felt an uneasiness in the air and she conveyed her sentiments to both her parents. Anna dismissed it, believing her daughter worried too much. Shiroshi however took it very seriously and stayed on alert. He planned to convey his own sentiments to the other General but never got the chance. No one saw the attack coming. The numbers were unfathomable and their weapons were considered abominations by the military. With savage tactics and unspeakable methods, Ecotropia's military ranks were broken and destroyed and the palace defenses were breached. All was seemingly going according to plan until the guerillas made clear that they had everyh intention to betray Vorostov. They weren't out to ransack and pillage...they were out to reduce the whole city to a cinder and ever life with it just for the sport of it. The Royal Court was quickly slaughtered as were the Royal Family. Sally would have followed had Bunnie not intervined. It was in that fleeting moment that Bunnie took her first life. And it was at that moment she had also saved her first life. In the aftermath of the disaster, not a trace of Ecotropia remained. Its communication with the outside world had been cut off and Neo Arcadia would not learn of the disaster for some time. Vorostov's secret society was both outraged and fearful of their lives having been double-crossed and having absolutely no fruits of labor to give to its people. While the leaders tried to cover up the events, the Rabbotou Family began the journey to Neo Arcadia with anyone else who had survived Ecotropia's fall. But it would mean going through the lion's den to get there. Bunnie and company would find themselves crossing Vorostov territory. Vortex Labs: The day the Rabbotou Clan left their home, Bunnie was now approaching her teens and her training had been put on hold in the interest of survival. Ecotropian survivor groups thinned in number as they spread even thinner in their trek to Neo Arcadia's borders. But more mysterious was the rather large and sudden disappearances which seemed to occur at a cutoff as hybrids neared the borders. It wouldn't take long before the horrifying answer was revealed as the Rabbotou clan was subdued and captured by the culprits--the security force of the illegal underground research laboratory, Vortex Labs. Secretly funded and organized by a small contingient in the Vorostov Government's secret society, the ones most incensed by the fruitless turn of events at the mercenary betrayal decided to make lemonaide from lemons. If they couldn't have riches and knowledge, then they could at least take their wrath out on filthy hybrids. Vortex was commissioned to experiment on Genetic Hybrids for the purpose of military bioweapon research and development at the secondary goal of thinning the masses and eliminating witnesses of the Fall of Ecotropia. For the next couple of years life went from cruel to beyond Hellish for anyone within the walls of Vortex Labs. Experimentation delved into genetic manipulation, intrusive cybernetics, biological warfare testing, gravity and energy weapon testing, and the promising science of introducing nanotechnology to living tissue. Those that survived and kept their psyche intact wished they hadn't. Many subjects went clinically insane. Most however didn't survive. Bunnie learned humility at its cruelest definition, making up her mind for her family to survive. At every expense if necessary. Every day that they drew breath was another day Vortex failed at breaking the Rabbotou Clan. And she made very clear her defiance and refusal to be broken. Even managing to humble the powers that be when given the chance which only intensified the revenge that was returned ten fold. Shiroshi bided his time, planning a mass escape. And all was going according to plan until Bunnie discovered the presence of Sally Acorn, still alive after the aftermath of Ecotropia. But her time was shorter than the rest as she was about to be subjected to an experimental cybermorphic nanoplasm. Furthermore in the same laboratory room, the legendary Golden Goose that was the Royal Portable Mainframe (RPM) was not only proven real but the laboratory's supercomputer was waging war with its firewalls in an attempt to infiltrate and steal all of its secrets and wealth of knowledge. Bunnie had saved Sally's life before in fullfillment of her duty as Lady-in-Waiting. She was not about to let it all be for nothing. In a rare moment of impulse, Bunnie broke into the lab, sabotaged the computers and equipment and pulled Sally from the infusion machine and helped her to escape with the hastily-disconnected Royal Portable Mainframe. While not entirely sure, during the escape, Bunnie could almost swear the presence of another hybrid in the room at the time, partially obscured by the breached nanomachine tanks. A quick reunion and Bunnie sent Sally on her way to survive. Bunnie however was recaptured and her punishment woudl be severe. It would be the last time Bunnie would see her friend until many years later. Prayers Answered/Everything Changes: Vortex had worked Bunnie and her family over very well. The director of the lab was at the end of his patience and decided it was time to strike at the heart. After days of torture and no signs that any of them would give up the ghost, the three Rabbotou family members were taken to the nanotechnolog research lab at the facility's core. Pressured to release the name and whereabouts of the subject she had allowed to escape as well as any other pertanent information, Bunnie was given an ultimatum. Forced with a choice no one should have to make, Bunnie refused to cooperate and watched helplessly as Shiroshi and Anna were placed in the infusion capsules and subjected to nanoplasm strains 11 and 12, respectively. Riddled with bugs, programming anomalies, and fault nanocircuitry, the effects were immediate and horrifically gruesome. Informed that she had invited this upon herself, the orphaned Rabbot angrilly refused cooperation one last time, feeling one spark of solace that she would at least join her family in the afterlife. Days prior, however the lone escapee, Sally Acorn, had in the company of another hybrid made it to Neo Arcadia's borders and infilttrated a fiber optic communication line and begged and pleaded for help, managing to get a message to its UCI Headquarters in Neo Arcadia City and practically dropping a large amount of evidence into the lap (or rather personal computer) of its C.E.O. Having called an emergency meeting, Dr. Arcade and three of the founders rushedly put together a plan. To enter Vorostov would cause an international incident which Neo Arcadia wasn't about to bring to the League of Nations without very hard evidence and could furthermore be treated as an act of war. Therefore, deciding to bend a few rules, the four agreed to a pact of silence that this black ops mission would be done off the grid--it would not exist in any form but their own memories. Securing stealth craft and the equipment they needed, the Founders crossed into Vorostov Territory under the cover of night, cloaked against enemy radar. As luck would have it they arrived in time to rescue a nunber of Hybrid survivors. But Dr. Arcade had made a promise to save one special one in particular and had his small team cut a path straight to the main lab just as the experiment on Bunnie was about to go underway. Unable to breach the main sealed doors in time to save the parents Rabbotou, the Founders locked down the lab. The Professor attempted to hack into the computer system controlling the enfusion system as the experiment was already starting up. If everything had gone according to plan by this point, it would all come to an abrubt and unexpected end as something even the Arcades hadn't anticipated had erupted out of nowhere. During the operation, the weather outside had turned violently stormy with thunder and lightning raking across the sky. At the most critcal moment of attempting to abort the Nanomachine Infusion operation, Vortex Labs' main power grid was struck by a lightning bolt some describe as the finger of the gods. Tearing through every electrical system in the facility, the bolt seared through the mainframe, the professor's laptop, and the infusion machine itself--and by extension Bunnie Rabbotou herself. A blinding flash, an explosion and then darkness. When the emergency lightning kicked on, the Founders recovered first, having been protected by their black ops gear and visors while the researchers were left mostly unconscious. Amongst the debris of the ruined lab, Bunnie was found unconscious but alive amidst the wreckage of the machinery. What puzzled Arcade was that not only was she alive she didn't have a scratch, burn, or mark on her--not from torture, the explosion, or being struck by lightning. Carrying her out, personally, Garfield ordered that the team administer a quickly-metabolising memory-wiping gas to ensure no account of the events of that day could ever be recalled and any evidence of UCI's presence would be gone with their memories. It was a quick return home for the crew and it would be a long night ahead. But that was little comparisson to the storm that was coming. A Time To Heal and a Time for Justice: Bunnie would awaken in a safehouse medical bay deep underground UCI Headquarters in Neo Arcadia City. Within the hour she would have total recall of everything and find herself emotionally ravaged and without answers. But soon her benefactors would arrive to give her all the answers she'd need. And what they had to say garnered her full, unwavering attention. It seemed that despite the best efforts, the nanoinfusion had gone through but with major alternactions and unanticipated results. Bunnie's every tissue and every cell was now competely and totally merged with the nanoplasm, creating a nanomorphic lifeform. And they could facilitate a radical transformation actually converting living tissue, blood, bone, and organic matter into technological machinery and nanoelectronics. But what really got her attention was that this was a process that could not only be facilitated easily as well as reversed returning a robotic body back to flesh and fur...it was a transformation she could in theory control at will with no adverse side-effects. One live had ended and a new one had begun. As a sign that her sense of humor wasn't completely gone, Bunnie shorted her last name from Rabbotou to Rabbot--a merger of rabbit and robot--which got a few smiles. As Bunnie began to find her way back to the world of the sane and peaceful, she began mastering her newfound abilties and received additional augmentations to it them. She was begging to see a light at the end of the tunnel and where that light originated from, she would be needed. Bunnie would spend the time that followed recovering physically and mentally but the emotional scars wouldn't heal. Her hopes and dreams were dead and bured and now her future was in question. By this time Bunnie was well aware of UCI's Action Team operation and had been debating its involvement. But first things first. Justice was overdue and judgement was coming. The people responsible had to be stopped before they could rebuild and torture other lives. As Bunnie prepared herself, UCI, under the guidance of legal council Kitty Dimitir, began building a case and collecting evidence at every turn. And it wasn't long before the trial of the century went underway. It was earth-shattering all over the world. Charges of crimes and cruelty to Hybrids caught to ear of people world-wide and all eyes were now on Neo Arcadia and Vorostov. Deciding that one doesn't shoot the horse, but rather cut off the leg, the powers be hastilly decided to cut Vortex loose and avoid as much recoil and fallout boomeranging back to the mother country. But it was no consequence. Vortex would be paying the price that day. Security for their star witness would be beyond anything Neo Arcadia had ever undertaken. In what sent shockwaves around the world, Bunnie testified via satellite with image scrambling and voice distortion, accounting each and every horrific act. As a final act, Bunnie addressed the primary defended directly at a very heated outburst in protest, informing him that he had invited this upon himself. The ensueing frenzied, outraged reaction that followed would earn several counts of contempt as well as the undivided attention of human and Hybrid alike. It was the shortest deliberation in Neo Arcadia's history and the verdict was unanimous. In the matter of the People vs. Vortex Labs, the defendants were found "Guilty as Sin". Bunnie's testimony had sparked a revolution around the world as the call of Hybrid Civil Rights echoed throughout the land. For the next several years Vorostov as a country would find itself under the microscope. Attempts were made to link Vorostov to the destruction of Ecotropia but none of the evidence ever stuck. Tensions flared between Vorostov and Neo Arcadia over the matter. And what tensions weren't directed at Neo Arcadia were redirected inward toward Vorostov's leaders. And furthermore famine and poverty had actually increased because of the actions of the few. New but uncertain Future: Bunnie had decided her path in the days that followed and would soon join the UCI Action Team. While it was known to very few that she was mysterious star witness, "Miss X", a deep respect for her took root amongst its ranks. And those that did know her story praised her for being a hero. Their compliments fell on deaf ears for Bunnie had become withdrawn since the trial and the pain of losing everyone she knew and loved was haunting her. Bunnie was psychiatrically clearned for active duty and her first missions went impressively if not flawlessly. As part of her agreement with Dr. Arcade, he would allow her to travel the world and seek out as many people as she needed to complete her largely unfinished training. Regretfully many of the secrets of her family legacy died with Shiroshi, but that would not stop her from searching. Whether looking to unlikely sources of Rabbotou Clan teachings or filling in the gaps with other senseis and grand masters' styles, Bunnie intended to transcend the boundaries of a mere warrior and become something the world hadn't seen. And yet as she learned more as her strength and powers grew, she grew emptier inside, finding it harder to connect with her newfound friends. This is probably not the life Shiroshi and Anna had planned for her, but there was no doubt they'd be proud. Sadly that was but a little spark of consolation in her darken world. A Light Burns White with Orange Hair and Ruby Eyes: Field work had thinned for Bunnie. And she was growing tense over the lack of being able to fullfill her duty as an operative. And then a mission came up...but this was one unlike any Bunnie had been assigned before. Garfield Arcade personally hadned her the assignment with the parting thought "Any objections, Bunnie?" It was a very rare moment she was caught off guard by, but the slightly mischievious smirk was as puzzling as it was reassuring. A diplomatic mission. Granted, Bunnie was probably the most adept at being formal and courteous and had claimed to have handled royalty before. But this was one spoiled royal that she'd need all the luck and experience she could handle. The fall of Ecotropia had struck a sour chord with not just Neo Arcadia but its neighbor province, Edoropia. In the time that followed, Edoropia had grown distant from its mother country and rumors were surfacing the province might secede as its own indepedant nation and furthermore cut off ties to Neo Arcadia and the Legion of Nations itself. Action had to be taken but action had to be descrete and handled delicately. The problem lay in Edoropia's active ruling family in it capital city of Little Tokyo. And its name was Princess Violet Usako Tokuwaga. Vi was said to be incredibly stubborn and spoiled if not bordering on somewhat of a tyrrant. The rumors of her royal punishments were spoken in fear and the fact that her mother, Empress Frieda was said to stockpile an absolutely insanely terrifying weapons collection as a hobby. And to make matters worse the Emperor himself was said to be bat-guano insane and by all accounts considered incompetant to rule, yet the country pretty much allowed him to do as he pleased. A powderkeg this dangerous was begging to have its fuse snipped off completely before some fool with a match came along. Bunnie was sent to be UCI's ambassador and liason, now Neo Arcadian by citizenship. It looked like it would be a begrudgingly long meeting but what wasn't said to Bunnie was that she had one thing going for her--the Princess was an absolute Jang "otaku"--that is an obsessive fangirl. Someone like Bunnie had to be well-received. It was just logic for someone with that much love for a country she had never yet been to. Another unexpected complication was that Violet was a self-proclaimed firecracker and tomboy and was one to stir up trouble and had a nack for getting into and out of it rather slyly. No one could have predicted she'd sneak out of the palace in disguise to avoid a "boring diplomatic meeting which amounted to Neo Arcadia kissing behinds and feeding a load of B.S." But some imply that that was exactly what Arcade was banking on. It was an unexpected first meeting which involved literally running into each other. And it was an even more unexpected argument which erupted into a rather raging one-sided fight. Needless to say...Bunnie made short work of her. Not willing to lose face, a rather self-centered and egocentric Violet declared the battle a "draw", to which Bunnie begrudgingly accepted the terms of only as a quick solution to a senseless conflict. By the end of the day, everything fell in place and the meeting went on not only as planned but restrengthened Neo Arcadia's ties with its surviving "satellite" country. And furthermore Bunnie had found the unlikeliest best friend she could ask for. But she couldn't help but wonder if this whole thing was Garfield Arcade's big gambit. Two birds with one stone--a moody, empty shell of an Ecotropian cybermorph rabbit and a bratty, stuck-up, spoiled royal white rabbit with orange hair and ruby eyes...becoming friends. Was it possible he had predicted the two of them would make each other better people that early on? Reporting for Duty: Bunnie had finished up a large portion of her training and learning around the world when life decided to drop and unlikely present in her lap. Violet had managed to leave Edoropia under the radar and unknownst to an unsuspecting Alfred Dente and managed to put herself in Dr. Arcade's office, seeking employment. Arcade was rather amused by Vi's tenacity. It would seem even he didn't expect this to happen. But he allowed despite later protests from Edoropia's Royal Council, Al being the most outspoken member. Vi found herself in UCI and it wasn't long before she had her way as Bunnie's new partner. Soon afterward Bunnie's name couldn't be spoken without Violet's in the same sentence. And the two of them became UCI's aces; the creme of the crop; the best darn operatives anyone could ask for. Despite their odd-couple relation with Bunnie being the stoic straight arrow and Violet being the smug, spontaneous if not absolutely mischievous rule-bender with a warped sense of humor, they did end up making each other better and as a result their personailities greatly improved. While they had been rotated around several UCI Action Team factions, eventually they found a permanent residence when Volt Arcade was called to command his own team on the continent of Fontraile. In recent years she's crossed pathes with the half-sister she never even knew she had, Bunnette Von Rabbotte. While Bunnette's appearances are very rare the two sisters have a strong bond and a respectful relationship. The fact that Bunnie still has family in the world is just one more candle lit in the dark world that has tried to swallow her up. Today: Bunnie has since learned to let go of the past but keeps it where she needs it to be in times of reflection. With her earnings as a UCI operative and employee, she's since invested in a piece of land upon which she's built Rabbot Dojo--a school of the martial arts to teach her family's legacy and her own blended style as well. In the years that followed it has since expanded, becoming almost Jang temple-like, eventually gaining its own feng shui-ed Jang Garden in back. Bunnie has since adopted a trio of stray rabites as well as taken on a disciple from her native country of Jang in the form of human "Miko priestess"/shrine maiden, Megami Akane Kobiyashi. Megami is calm and quiet and speaks very little as she is not fluent in Common. As Volt's second-in-command, she tackles a lot of dangerous missions that he wouldn't entrust to anyone else he knew wasn't a warrior and survivor. Often asking why Bunnie doesn't take the reigns of leadership, Bunnie replies with "It is not my place nor my destiny, Volt-san". Bunnie has a respectful if not friendly relationship with Miranda's ruler, Queen Brooke. Often appealing to her sense as a warrior and friend, Bunnie is more than willing to give any and all spiritual advice the Queen deems necessary. Knowing full well of Brooke's darker, fiendish side, Bunnie pretty much considers herself one to stay close to the fire at the risk of being burned and not about to be scared off from her duties, no matter how dark the path ahead may get. While pondering the superstition of it, Bunnie ensures Brooke's appeasement on those "migraine-inducing days" with a steady supply of her best rice sake; something reflected in an old Jang childhood bedtime story. Bunnie gets along fairly well with Jaimas. Knowing he and Brooke to have a very rocky, very icy relationship due to their past (and Jaimas being fully aware of the depths of Brooke's darker, fiendish side), Bunnie tries not to get herself caught in the middle. Finding it to be her greatest mediator challenge yet, Bunnie hopes she'll never have to REALLY play referee between them should things ever turn particularly bitter. However Miranda and Raxis are allied together even if its leaders give each other the evil eye and Bunnie would prefer to keep it that simple. Bunnie is willing to take up missions that Jaimas may present as more often than the Dragon Council has probably again involved Raxis in their affairs. With Jaimas' marriage to Aurelis, this is practically a given (Though it also gives him an inside link to the Council which keeps him in the loop.) Bunnie is courteous to Aurelis, having had plenty of experience dealing with "spoiled royals" over the years. And appeasement comes fairly easy which Bunnie thanks in part to her Jang upbringing. Bunnie maintains comraderies with Raxis' military. And above all Bunnie just adores Jaimas' daughter, Zoe. Bunnie finds herself gravitating toward Lulu, feeling a kinship toward the Viera species. Feeling inclined to extend the hand of friendship, the two of them cross paths often in the square. They may not always agree with each other (especially on matters involving Violet), but things remain civil and respectful. Bunnie takes Kid's antics right in stride. As a ninja who's since come to "expect nothing" as one of her senseis had trained her to do, Bunnie still can't help but crack a smile with the utter and complete randomness that Kid sows all over town. Having an open mind and knowing there's more to the world than meets the eye, Bunnie is readily accepting of the mad, happy-go-lucky cat and graciously thanks her lucky stars that such a being exists to chase away the mundane of the world. Appealing to a part of Bunnie that's preserved her childhood, Kid manages to keep her inner child thriving in her heart, even at times compelling a very rare giggle. Only Kid could make Bunnie smile over antics involving flushing toilets to see where the water goes. (Something Vi would probably be thwapped stupid for if she attempted to make light of.) Bunnie is readily accepting of Marcel, not as concerned as others about his life as a thief as some (namely a certain Miranda Border Patrol officer and former student) and less so that he often has that look of "dollar signs in his eyes" when potential well-paying assignment come to life. Bunnie focuses on his character, knowing him to be a good guy and freely trusts him as a friend and a respectable MOM operative. While her Jang wisdom leaves Marcel often perplexed and her tendancy to drift in and out of native Jang tongue proves just as confusing, the cultural barriers certainly don't hinder their friendship and they've come to understand that the two of them have each other's back in a pinch. As a fellow UCI operative, Bunnie quickly and readily treats human, Drew White as an equal, not even seeing species boundaries. Which makes for a healthy student-sensei relationhship. He's a good guy with an aptitude for boxing and demolitions and that's all he needs to be. Bunnie can sense Drew's uneasiness with being the one person without any crazy-insane powers or abilities and his frustration with Violet's need to be anything but normal from a mile away. She assures him that he more than makes of for it in guts, determination, and a really kicking fireworks show with the booming sound to complete the effect. And besides, he's got a pretty mean uppercut when he's in the zone. And besides--he is the only Miranda UCI operative with any naval experience. Something not even Violet can claim bragging rights to (Miss fighter-pilot and jet-pack wearer.) Rana is someone Bunnie enjoys the company of. Finding the Rana and Splodey a "kawaii" (cute) pair, Bunnie's mood is always brightened whenever they're around. And she further recognizes Rana as someone who can be quite convincing with her own method of honesty, integrety, and charm and otherwise sweet and innocent demeanor. She has a way of getting things done that others can't through more direct and forceful methods and that appeals to Bunnie at an emotional level. The noble Rabbotou has a very respectful relationship with Dragonius, connecting with him at a spiritual and intellectual level. As two of Miranda's most level-headed personas, they then to be the voice of reason during times of conflict. Having dueled each other in the Raxis Arena, the bonds of honor and respect easily transcended the violence of their match. Bunnie warmly welcomes Dragonius' presence whenever he arrives and gladly assists in his affairs and with outings. While the Faraskel, David is looked upon by many with distrust and suspicion (often for good reason) and described by many as more abrassive than sandpaper, Bunnie is no less respectful toward him than any other person. One of the few rare people that gets a luke-warm acknowledgement, Bunnie prudently maintains that very faint semblance of respect. Proving herself formidable enough to survive and even best some of the fierces species of dragons, its not all that surprising that he is only slightly less condescending to her than most. While begrudgingly accepting that David doesn't exactly make things easy for a lot of people, even Chameleon himself, Bunnie reminds that compared to the alternatives (namely Edar), David's probably the best friend (and she means that in the loosest sense of the word possible) the Mirandians will ever know representing the Council. Perhaps the one person who's actually managed to irk Bunnie's nerves more than Violet is the white dragon, Hailsaranith. Sporting a libido worse than a promiscuous teenager and lewdness that Vi would absolutely eat up like a carrot cake, Hails has managed to cause more than a couple throbbing anime veins to sprout up on Bunnie's forehead as well as the intensely resisted urge to ball up her fist and grind her teeth. But still he's an unlikely...ally? And he is Crystalliana's father which makes him at least in some semblance a.......responsible.....parent. It's not like he means any harm, either. But if he ever brushes his tail against the back of her neck again, Bunnie will be compelled to remove it from his hindquarters and flail him with it. It really says something when even managed to cause Bunnie's half-sister, Bunnette Von Rabbotte, to lose her composure during their Raxis Arena Tournament match. Atalaya is another person Bunnie holds in high regard and not just from her reputation as a warrior. Atalaya's efforts as a mother to Kari is something Bunnie finds both enviable and admireable. Having chosen a life of celebacy for herself, Bunnie considers Atalaya truly fortunate. Bunnie is glad to have Kari around and is always kind and respectful to her. Always willing to be supportive, she offers praise and guidance to the young Kari. As a newcomer, Alistair was someone Bunnie has felt compelled to put her trust in. Bunnie gladly welcomes him and his companion, Brick. to their humble city. Going with her gut, her instincts were confimed that he was quite formidable in the field. Bunnie hopes that there will be future endevours where they can show each other what the can really do. Not in the least bit intimidated by Brick, she unhesitatingly welcomed the great bear as one of the Mirandian's own as if he had been around all his life. Bunnie maintains an iron-strong indifference to Cima, exercising every ounce of restraint against the Sergal's overly blunt and unmerciful and inciteful honesty--which in Jang would probably regarded as barbaric, rude, and dishonorable. Even less intimidated by her than Mitzi, Bunnie has since learned to take what she has with a grain of salt, being unphased and unmoved by the Sergal's brutal contempt for nearly everyone, especially magic-users and the UCI. Often Bunnie will dismiss Cima's sharp-tongued comments and insults with a reflexive "Your concern(s) is(are) noted." But Bunnie would be lying to herself if she didn't acknowledge Cima as a formidable if not superior breed of soldier. Her tenacity and resolve and her forward approach to battle may not be popular with many of the other Mirandians, but Bunnie definitely sees a refined art to it and considers it something to be appreciated and respected, even if not said out loud. On a daily basis, Bunnie practices walking on eggshells around the Sergal but has absolutely no reservations about being brutally honest (but maintaining her politeness) in return if the situation calls for it. And she's made very clear that she can be a very convincing and effective mediator if certain people intend to press confrontations and cross the line. Bunnie recalls a very rare lone compliment offered by the Sergal following a very dangerous mission after her use of the Volcano Cannon. A compliment Bunnie takes to heart, knowing full well a moment like that should not be taken for granted. It has since filled Bunnie a sense that there is hope for Cima even if most of the UCI will probably never hear a kind word from her. Bunnie is well-liked and respected by most of Miranda's populace and finds their friendship in these uncertain times very welcome in her life. As such, she's often the one who keeps an otherwise precotious and instigative Violet from getting on people's nerves, often with a good thwap to the head.